


you'd like that, wouldn't you

by magic_robot



Series: Science Island: two guys and a robot: the threesome au [4]
Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Cuckolding, Other, kinda??, there's a power thing here yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jimmy and the commander bone, monty watches</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'd like that, wouldn't you

**Author's Note:**

> early on when I was thinking about science island, the one thing I was sure of was that there wouldn't be any mcrobot. for me, it ruined the tension point of the series and most of the instances I could think of where they'd get together would either be super duper dubcon or a backtrack on all the stuff I'd laid down so far.   
> but fuck it, it's my au and I can do what I want. rules are made to be broken and here we are. it probably does invalidate a lot of what science island is about but it kinda keeps in with the feel - if it's going to happen it's on mcbc's terms and the aim, primarily is to piss off monty, it's just a bonus that jimmy is awesome in the sack. this is cuckolding in the most watered down sense possible, i think. 
> 
> this was supposed to be a half hour speed write but I started it while i was high and wrote a whole bunch of stuff and then edited it back to nothingness. it's probably a good thing. in the morning I pressed crtl + z a bunch of times until there was some text to work with. in total, this is about a few hours of work.

If Monty was honest, he knew building a robot that the Commander hated probably wasn’t his greatest relationship move. Maybe one day he’d figure out how to better control his apparent drive to self sabotage in the face of commitment. For now though, standing there dick in hand and watching Jimmy sprawl his boyfriend across the bed, it was easy to remember why this had seemed like good idea. It started as teasing, the Commander snickering as he leant in to kiss, purposeful eye contact with the Professor punctuated by a grin and eyelashes fluttering as Jimmy laid him down. It didn’t tend to end that way, pretence lost somewhere after the second time he came. 

"F-fuck, robot." He panted, chest flushed as he arched towards him, completely aroused and poised on the edge of orgasm. Jimmy smiled, fingers shifting to effortlessly cradle his back and press into him with most precise touch. Later, when the Professor and Jimmy were both snuggled into his chest, he’d roll his eyes and scoff at the suggestion that maybe he was starting to like the robot a little more.


End file.
